


Ain't Nobody's Business If I Do

by roboticonography



Series: Flames 'verse [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roboticonography/pseuds/roboticonography
Summary: Natasha is a good bro. Deleted scene from Chapter 10 of Flames We Never Lit.





	Ain't Nobody's Business If I Do

"Ooh, booty call.”

Steve grimaces. “Nope.”

Natasha pats him on the arm. “My bad. Booty _email_.”

“It’s not like that.”

“No, you’re right. I wouldn’t read anything into it.” She settles back into her spot on the couch, grabbing a prodigious amount of popcorn from the bowl between them. “She probably invited you over for the weekend to play Scrabble.”

They are at Natasha’s place, where they always watch television, because Steve doesn’t have one. The downside to this is that Natasha chooses what movies they watch. And Natasha‘s taste in movies is terrible.

Today’s cinematic masterpiece involves super-intelligent sharks. Steve would fight an actual super-intelligent shark if it meant he didn’t have to listen to any more of this dialogue.

He glances down at his phone again. He’s looked at the words so many times that they’ve started to lose meaning, like reading a coded message. _Are you free next weekend? My flat is small, but overnight guests are welcome._

 _Small_ probably means one bedroom. But _overnight guests_ makes it sound like this is the same invitation she’d make to, say, Pepper Potts.

And _welcome_ … that’s anyone’s guess.

He starts typing. _It’s a date!_ No, that was corny even in 1945. _I can’t wait to see you_ —honest, but maybe too honest.

How do people do this? How does anyone ever get together?

Natasha nudges him with her foot. “Ask her if you should bother packing underwear.”

“I don’t know why I tell you anything.”

“I’m very supportive,” she tells him around a mouthful of popcorn.

Steve stares at the screen in his hand until it dims and darkens. He tries to picture it: a whole weekend with Peggy, just the two of them. Should he offer to make her dinner? Cooking isn’t his strong suit, but he could handle a simple meal for two. Should he bring a movie for them to watch? He has no idea if she even has a television.

Steve had one when he first moved in. He wound up staying inside every day, blinds drawn, watching old movies. It wasn’t good for him.

He left it on the curb, next to the trash, with a hand-lettered sign: _I’m free and I still work_. It was gone by the time he came back from his run.

He reads the email again and then, without really thinking about it, he goes back and reads a few of her other ones.

Peggy writes the way she talks: erudite, matter-of-fact, dryly funny. She’s out there trying new things, making friends, taking chances. Fierce and fearless in any setting.

By the time Natasha’s movie finishes, he’s gotten as far as, _Sounds great_.

“Did you send it yet?”

“I’m trying to figure out a way to let her know that I‘m not expecting us to jump into bed together. On the off chance that it’s _not_ a booty email.”

“Tell her you’re bringing a bottle of wine and a box of condoms and she gets to pick which one to open first.”

“For a spy, you’re not very subtle.”

“I’m not trying to be subtle. I’m helping you get laid.”

“Well, stop helping.” _I hope your couch is comfortable_ , he writes. It’s not what he wants to say, but it’ll have to do. “Done.”

“Want me to proofread it for you?”

“No.” He hits send and stands up, stowing the phone in his pocket. “Come on. I’ll buy you dinner.”

“It’s four-thirty. And we just had popcorn.”

“Fine. But I watched your shark movie. It won’t kill you to watch me eat a Reuben.”

Natasha shrugs on her jacket. “I’m starting to think you’re too old to date a college girl, gramps.”

“Have some respect for your elders,” he shoots back, grinning.


End file.
